


Such Sweet Arrangements

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, evil bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bard have an arrangement that becomes too violent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Sweet Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try to write a non-con involving Bilbo and Bard from an earlier request since I had a couple ideas for it. Let me know what you think.

Thorin shackled Bilbo to the wall, his chest feeling the cold stone. He knew that the dreadful day of the month had come, too quickly in his opinion. He didn’t care much for this particular arrangement that Thorin had been forced to make concerning the hobbit. The iron was tight around Bilbo’s ankles and wrist. Thorin tied a leather band around the Halfling’s waist. He trailed his fingers down the hobbit’s spine.

“I wish it was me that was doing this instead of you, my dear Bilbo.”

The arrangement had begun to take a toll on both of them. Bilbo had been coming away bruised and battered recently because the physical acts were more strenuous and Thorin hated to put his beloved hobbit through the pain that he endured once a month. The days had been going by faster, arriving to the day that caused so much suffering.

Bilbo tried keep up his composure, but it was slipping slightly. He wanted desperately to be in bed with Thorin laughing and play-fighting with each other before making love. He wanted a happy moment instead of feeling fear course through him. Perhaps, by some chance, he would be gentle tonight. Bilbo could only hope, but it wasn’t of much use.

Thorin finished with the constraints, but did not move away from the hobbit. He refused to until their “guest” arrived. There were many things that could describe Thorin’s feeling towards him, but he could not for fear that things would fall apart.

There was a knock before someone entered the room. Thorin turned to see Bard striding towards them.

“It’s time to start.” Bard stated. Thorin nodded. He walked to the other side of the room and sat in a stone chair, watching as Bard began undressing. The human moved with such grace and assurance it unsettled Thorin. He wished that there was something he could do to keep Bilbo from being involved, but Bard had insisted. He watched as Bard approached Bilbo and pulled a sturdy bench near, sitting so that he was level with Bilbo, who was not even half the human’s height.

“Adjust the restraints.” Bard said. Thorin walked over and gave the wrist constraints slack. He stood there for a moment, waiting to see if there were going to be other adjustments needed.

“Sit.” Bard whispered in Bilbo’s ear, but it was still audible enough for Thorin to hear the command. Bilbo did as he was told, slowly sitting in Bard’s lap. The iron shackles rubbed against his wrists and he made a wincing hiss. Thorin moved to make the hobbit more comfortable, but Bard stopped him.

“The restraints are perfect for now.” Thorin nodded and reclaimed his seat across the room. Bard began to touch Bilbo everywhere he could reach. Bilbo controlled his breathing and kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see those hands any more than he wanted to feel them. He could feel the hot breath on his shoulder. Bard’s hands moved in between Bilbo’s legs, stroking his dick. Bilbo whimpered. Thiat was only the beginning.

~

“Thorin,” Bilbo whispered, his breath gone, his throat dry. He was bent over the bench that Bard had been sitting on at the beginning of the session, feeling Bard’s release all over his backside. He wanted to vomit and cry until sleep claimed him. The session had been vigorous and taxing for the hobbit.

Bard had made Bilbo ride him at first with the human’s words being whispered into his ear. His shaft was hard and rigid inside of Bilbo, stretching him. Bilbo had tried not to make any noise, but tiny moans escaped his throat at times. Bard had gripped Bilbo’s hips, pulling him down on him harder, and the irons around Bilbo’s wrists began cutting into his soft skin. Bilbo bit his lip and continued.  

After Bard became bored with that position, he made Bilbo kneel in front of him facing the wall after the wrist restraints had been removed. Bard began to finger Bilbo’s tight hole for a while, attempting to insert his entire hand. Bilbo had tried to pull away resulting in getting whipped by a leather band. His cries were loud and pain-stricken. The leather left strips running across his back and his ass. Bard had not been in a generous mood then. He had scolded Bilbo for his behavior.

“You know better.”

Bilbo had felt the faltering in his composure at that moment. He wanted to be in his bed, warm and cozy with Thorin holding him. He wanted to feel the warmth of the fire against his skin and the glow of the flames shining against his face. He wanted out of this dark dungeon where he was forced to endure despicable acts.

Bard became more agile after that. He began to fuck Bilbo relentlessly, making him cry out in pain from the force of the thrusts. He made Bilbo tell him how he enjoyed it and that it was so much better than Thorin, while he had been bent over that bench. Bard tangled his hand in Bilbo’s hair, forcing him to stare at Thorin. When Bard had released him he had collapsed onto the bench that was before him. Bard had gotten dressed and left the room, making his way through the halls of Erebor so that he may return to Dale.

Thorin had ran to Bilbo when it was over, helping the hobbit to his unsteady feet. Thorin wrapped him in a blanket and carried him to their chamber, where he helped Bilbo into a warm bath. His bruises and scars were worse this time and it would take him a while to recover. Bilbo hissed as he descended into the water, feeling it burn his wounds. Thorin helped him wash and tended his wounds delicately.

“No more of this. I’m ending the arrangement.” Thorin said. Bilbo only glanced at the dwarf king. He was too exhausted to talk after everything he had endured that night. After getting Bilbo bandaged and into his night shirt, he carried him to the bed. Bilbo sighed when he felt the soft mattress beneath his broken body. Thorin climbed in and lay next to him. There was silence for a while. Bilbo finally spoke when he realized that there was a light being cast upon his face, an orange glow from the fire.

“I love you, Thorin.” Bilbo turned and moved closer, resting his head on Thorin’s chest.

“I love you, my dearest Bilbo.” Bilbo smiled at the words and knew that Thorin had been serious about ending the arrangement that he and Bard had. The hobbit closed his eyes and focused on Thorin’s heartbeat; letting sleep claim him, fear far from his mind.


End file.
